Death of the Sky
Death of the Sky is the eleventh episode in season 1 of Doctor Who: After Years and it is the first story in the Nightmare trilogy. Story Synopsis The TARDIS lands on Earth, dead and the Doctor and Lilo meet Krave again, only to find the sky is carved with the words Nightmare... Continuity The Doctor wakes up in Lilo's house and goes down stairs for breakfast. The Doctor goes to the table with Lilo and she asks him, "Should we go and see if the TARDIS is working?" ''and he replies "''I've told you, IT'S DEAD!". The Doctor bites a sugared waffle, but he thinks it's awful, so he puts a whole pot of sugar on the waffle and takes a bite again and says "Good, could use another pot of sugar, though".'' Lilo's mother, Beth opens a pair of blinds, but she, Lilo and the Doctor finds that the sky is carved with the words Nightmare. The Doctor tells Lilo to check on the TARDIS and Krave comes to the door. The Doctor talks to Krave about the Sky and where he went when he was taken by Nightmare. He explains that Torchwood and UNIT joined and the made transmittion signal that would find the TARDIS, but it teleported Krave to Cardiff instead of where ever the words Nightmare would of took him. Also, he said the words have always been in the sky. The Doctor claims it impossible and Krave says "''From now on, the words were always there". Lilo goes to the TARDIS and opens the door, but the TARDIS is now a ordinary poice box. The Doctor is devastated when he finds out and he uses the Sonic Screwdriver to scan the TARDIS to see what's the matter and the TARDIS basiclly, doesn't understand time anymore because time is dying. Krave's phone rings, so he goes outside and answers it. A voice comes from the phone, You escaped for last TIME! You will not dissapoint me again, WILL YOU!? ''and Krave replies No, I've had enough! The Doctor is my friend and you can do whatever you want to me, but I'M not going to kill the greatest man in history!. Krave soon realises the Doctor was watching him make the call, so he pulls him up by Krave's shirt and demands him to tell him about Nightmare. Krave explains he doesn't know who he is, but it seems like he's known him for years and he must do as Nightmare says or he will wipe him from history. Suddenly, a Dalek fleet falls out of the sky and the Daleks shout ''Give us the Doctor and the humans shall be spared!. ''Krave calls UNIT and Torchwood and tells them the Doctor can help them defeat the Daleks, but, the Daleks spaceships stopped all transport transmitting, so the Doctor tells Sky and Beth to stay in the house with a object that stops the Daleks from noticing the house and the lifeforms in it, while Krave gives the Doctor a piggyback to a UNIT base and they have a copy of the same object, so they are not noticed by the Daleks. In the base, UNIT and Torchwood are working together to stop the Daleks and the Doctor asks about a commander called Gordan and Captain Jack, but they have apprently been absent for months. The Doctor uses his screwdriver to get a way to talk to the Daleks. The Doctor asks ''Hello, Plunger Plonkers! How are we today? Now, down to bussiness, why do you want me? 'Is it another experiment ''and the Cyber-Dalek replies ''I took the Daleks and forced them to do as I wish, well Nightmare is doing the same to me. He wants you. HE NEEDS YOU'. '''On the Cyber-Daleks ship, four Daleks are working on a weapon that will kill the Cyber-Dalek and they will take control. Meanwhile, at Sky's house, a TARDIS lands in their house and Sky mistakes it for the Doctor, so he goes inside. The TARDIS soon starts to fly off to a different location, leaving Beth still unoticed. Nightmare's voice is heard by the Doctor and Krave; "Doctor. Your pathetic companion is now under my control. She is in your TARDIS which I CONTROL!" and the Doctor asks "How could you have my TARDIS and how can you control it!?" and Nightmare ends the conversation with "She will she see my life and it will melt her mind!". The Doctor, Krave and Beth are helpless as Nightmare deactivates the objects that allow them to be unoticed, allowing the Daleks to find them, while the TARDIS and Sky fly into the unknown... Production Notes ''misc Links to be added See also ditto